Emerald Adventure
by Popstar91124
Summary: Shadow and Blaze's daughter Arista goes on an adventure with her trusted partner Pip to reclaim the Sol Emeralds. Cheesy titles and cheesy summary, but I'm bad at them(especially in 6th grade when I wrote this). Probably not enough to be rated T, but just to be safe. Shadow and possibly Blaze may be OOC.
1. A Momentous Discovery

Meep.

This is my first time posting anything, and this is a revised version of something I wrote back in 6th grade, so...go easy on me? Maybe?

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the Sol Emeralds or the Sol Dimension, but I do own its name, places, and shape(yes, I literally drew the map when I wrote the original story). I also own Arista and Pip.

So, without further adieu, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Momentous Discovery

My home was beautiful. The lush, green forests and crystal-clear waters were all a part of my world, Motal. Everyone had something to do, whether it's to play, run around, or just chill and lay about; it was a perfect place.

My journey with Pip, though, started as we were walking through the Shuppet Forest on the 28th of May.

* * *

We were exploring the Shuppet Forest in the hopes of discovering new things. We were walking when I tripped on something in the ground.

"Ow! Woah!" I cried as I fell to the ground.

Pip rushed over to me and licked my face. Then he started to dig at what I tripped on in the ground. He looked at me and let out a little yip.

"Pip? What are you doing?" I kneeled next to him and picked him up. "You really need to stop getting into mischief.

"Hm? What's that?" I picked up what Pip was pawing at in my other hand. "It…looks like a gem of some sort." The red gem glowed dully, then brighter, and a figure appeared inside of it, showing a blue version of the same gem on a sandy beach. "Is that Seafoam? I…guess that means there's another one there. What do you think, Pip?"

"Ruff, ruff!" he yipped.

"Well then, let's go find it!"

And that started our journey to find the gems.

* * *

Yeeeeah...It's really short. But it'll get longer later. Promise.

Later, people.


	2. Seafoam's Secret

Meep.

I'll probably have every chapter uploaded by the end of the day. I have the entire story typed up on word, so I just need to put the rest up and upload it. It won't take too long...hopefully.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the Sol Emeralds or the Sol Dimension, but I do own its name, places, and shape(yes, I literally drew the map when I wrote the original story). I also own Arista, Pip, and the little alien things.

So, without further adieu, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Seafoam's Secret

"Haah…about time." I stopped and fell into the sand once we reached Seafoam Island. I turned to Pip and told him, exhaustion in my voice, "That took WAY too long."

Pip whimpered and laid down next to me, panting. He suddenly perked his ears up and looked out into the distance. He pawed at me relentlessly to get my attention.

"WHHHHAAAATTT?" I whined, turning to face him. I followed his gaze and saw the second gem partially buried in the sand. I jumped up in excitement, not bothering to wipe the sand off of my clothing. "Hey, you found it!"

A small, circular object appeared at that moment and started floating towards the gem.

"What…is that?" I started moving towards the scene, but decided against it. I picked up Pip and hid, or rather tripped and fell, behind one of the bigger rocks on the island. I bit my lip to stifle a grunt as my shoulder slammed into the side of the rock.

The object looked more like a flying airship as it drew closer to the gem, with two tiny alien…things…inside of it.

"Well, this is certainly honorable," one started. "To think there would be a Sol Emerald lying out in the open like this."

"Sol Emerald?" I asked myself quietly, holding my gem in my hand. "Is that what these are?"

"Yes," the other agreed. "It is very honorable indeed. For when they all come together, a new power shall be revealed. There will be no escaping for their guardian. I doubt she even knows who she truly is."

"That will be an event I will truly wish to see," replied the first. "That will be the time when day turns to night and shadows engulf and rule the world!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. Yep, this one's a little longer. I've been changing more and more from the original and the chapters go, so they'll all be getting longer for the most part. At least there's one thing to look forward to...right?

Later, people.


	3. A Secret Revealed

Meep.

I checked, and it's official: this is the longest chapter. Of course, it might not seem that long, but it is for someone like me who has virtually no time to type things up. I had a week to finish the original in writing, and I really only get about 2 hours every couple days to type, so this is long for someone like me(And I just now realize I said the same thing twice. Oh well.). But that's enough complaining from me.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Shadow, Blaze, Sonic, the mysterious voice in the background(I'm still arguing with myself on if it's Tails or Silver), the Sol Emeralds, or the Sol Dimension, but I do own its name, places, and shape(yes, I literally drew the map when I wrote the original story). I also own Arista, Pip, Blast, Fire, and the freaky midget alien twins.

So, without further adieu, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Secret Revealed

"'When day becomes night and shadows engulf and rule the world'? What are they talking about?" I asked myself a bit louder than intended.

The two aliens looked to my direction. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" they cried in unison.

I clenched my teeth and thought to myself bitterly, _Crap. Why'd I have to go and open my mouth?_ I stepped out into the open with my shoulder dully throbbing and the emerald still in my hand, Pip following shortly after, growling slightly.

"Well, what have we here?" the first of the two asked. "It seems the guardian herself has come to see us. Then allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Zap, the oldest and wisest of the two."

"First of all," the other stated, "you are not the brightest, I am. Second, you don't have to rub it in that you are older."

"It really doesn't seem like either of them are that bright," I whispered to Pip, who nodded in agreement.

"It's rude to have side conversations, girlie. Now, as I was TRYING to say, I am Zeke, and _I _am the smarter of the two. I am also the youngest." He- at least I assumed it was a he- looked at me in amusement. "We had expected a cat-girl, but never one who looked so much like a rat!"

"Don't you mock me! My parents were two of the world's best! I can't be stopped that easily!" In truth, those were empty words at the time, since I had almost no idea how to fight, but they didn't need to know that. "I'll have you know I'm just as strong as my brother was!"

The two looked even more amused at that. "It's seems you're in the dark about quite a few things, aren't you? It seems your mother, Blaze, never told you about your family's history, and about whom you are now," Zap said. "And I doubt you father, Shadow, had even told you about the Sol and Chaos Emeralds, about how they can destroy the world!"

Yeah, I was definitely lost. "What...what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Simple:" Zeke answered, "you are a princess in a long line of guardians of the Sol Emeralds. The gems have a mysterious power that the wielder can use as they see fit. He who collects all seven shall have ultimate power! If they come in contact with the Chaos Emeralds, they shall destroy the two worlds in which they come from. That would mean here and Mobius, the origin of the Chaos Emeralds, would be nothing but a pile of earth and dust floating out in space."

"Your brother was told," Zap continued, "but you, as it clearly appears, were not. Maybe they thought you were too young, that you wouldn't understand."

"Or maybe," Zeke added, a sly grin on his face, "they wanted you to cope with the dangers alone, as they took Blast and went to Mobius, leaving you here, all alone."

That did it. "I-I...No! That can't be true! You're lying to me!" I screamed. They had to be lying to me. They just HAD to be. I was told that my family had died in an accident back when I was four. And now, ten years later, they wanted me to believe that it was all a lie?! They were mad.

They looked at each other, their enjoyment at my reaction clearly written on their faces. "Don't say we didn't warn you," they both said. Zap pulled out a tiny monitor that grew and expanded until it was about the size of their airship. On it appeared my parents, with worried and guilty looks on both of their faces.

"W-what?" I was extremely confused by the fact that the enemy seemed to have a message for me.

"It's on," a voice said in the background.

Father bowed his head and sighed. "Arista..." he started slowly, looking back up. "There's...something we have to tell you. We...know that you've thought we were dead for...I don't even know how many years. But...that's not the case. We've been in a parallel world the whole time. As for why we had you told that...we didn't think we'd ever be coming back. We might as well have been dead to you. But right now, with that world in the state it's in, we can't keep that secret anymore. You have to know the truth."

"You are a very special person," Mother said. "You're the Sol Emeralds' next guardian, as I was before you. You had to stay back there to control them, and to make sure the world didn't fall into disarray. I know we should have told you a lot sooner, but..." She looked away and never finished her sentence.

"It's my own fault. I...don't know what I was thinking. I brought one of the Chaos Emeralds to Motal, and that's how everything got screwed up in the first place."

"Nice going, Shadow," a different voice in the background said.

"Sonic, shut up. This has nothing to do with you. But anyways, that's why we left. The Emerald couldn't be controlled there. It had to come back here. If I didn't bring it in the first place, none of this would have happened. ...Though the words may come too late...I'm sorry."

Mother looked back up. "Please, understand that you mean more than the world to us, but it wasn't just Motal that was at stake. Mobius was too. We had to do something to right things." She looked away again. "If only-"

"Hey, you could have told me when you were recording!" My elder brother Blast popped into the side of the screen, a young black and red fox trailing close behind. He was a striking image of our father, the only difference being his purple stripes. "Hey, sis, long time no see! And since you don't know, the little guy's our brother Fire."

"Hiya!" The boy waved his arms, jumping up and down.

Father facepalmed and sighed loudly. "And you just completely ruined the mood. Which was exactly why no one told you we were recording."

Blast looked at him, offended. "Well, that's not very nice. Besides, do you want the next thing she remembers of you to be you being so grim? Lighten up! You're talking like you have no form of confidence in her." He looked back to me. "Listen, Arista. Don't listen to anything the old man says. He's too boring for any type of morale-raising. Just know that you can do anything you put your mind to, and that you have the support of everyone here to back you up. Just 'cause we're in different worlds doesn't mean we don't believe in you. Got that?" He gave me a double thumbs-up, and Mother shook her head and chuckled, muttering something along the lines of 'You always know how to cheer people up, don't you?', to which he responded, "Well, yeah! It's my job here."

"That's it, I'm done," the first voice said, laughing. "Anything else you want to say?"

"Um, yeah," Fire said somewhat softly, and everyone grew quiet and turned to him. He looked in my direction, hope sparkling in his eyes. "I might not really know you at all, but I want you to know that I believe in you too, 'cause you're my big sister and all, and 'cause I know you can do it. So...yeah." And the screen was gone.

* * *

You have to love siblings...sometimes.

Ah, right. As for looks, Arista looks almost just like Blaze, just without the ponytail. And Pip's basically a brown shiba-looking animal. I just find them adorable.

Later, people.


	4. A New Discovery

Meep.

Yep, back to short chapters. My story-writing skills need improvement when it comes to full-on chapter stories. My other stories I treat as one-shots until I actually decide to publish them...It gives you motivation when you think it's short but it's really not.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the Sol Emeralds or the Sol Dimension, but I do own its name, places, and shape(yes, I literally drew the map when I wrote the original story). I also own Arista, Pip, and the twin aliens.

So, without further adieu, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Discovery

"You were supposed to stop it before that brat showed up!" Zap yelled at his brother.

"Me?!" Zeke responded just as angrily. "Stopping the recording was your job!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

I was looking at the place where my parents' message once was, Pip looking up at me, whimpering. _I'm...supposed to save the world? _I could hardly believe it. I, a socially awkward and EXTREMELY clumsy 14-year-old girl, was a princess and guardian who was supposed to save the world from some sort of disastrous state it's apparently in right now. That's definitely a smart decision to put me in charge of saving people.

I looked down and noticed that the Emerald was still lying in the sand below the airship. I quickly looked to Pip, who already seemed to know exactly what I was asking of him.

He started crawling slowly towards the Emerald while the twins were still arguing, his stomach against the sand. He was a small dog- er, cat...rabbit...thing...whatever- so there wasn't that much worry of him being seen, but we didn't know how keen their senses were; he still had to tread carefully.

He was right on top of the Emerald when the twins resolved their argument and looked up to me, panic in my features. Pip immediately stopped moving and held the gem in his paws.

"Now then," Zeke started, "where were we? Ah, yes, taking the Emerald from you." A claw extended downwards from the bottom of the aircraft and grabbed Pip and the Emerald, the little animal whining loudly.

"Pip!" I cried.

"Interesting," Zap said. "So you tried to pull a fast one on us, did you? Then I'm afraid you're little friend will have to suffer." The claw tightened, and Pip whined even louder than before in pain.

"Let him go!" Pip was one of the only people I was ever close to; I couldn't bear to see him hurt.

"Then hand over the Emerald. Do so, and your little friend will be returned to you. If not, then I hope you'll enjoy picking pieces of him out of the sand."

"I-I..." _Can I really do what my parents want me to do? What WOULD they even want me to do in this situation? _"How...how do I know you're not going to kill him anyway? The other Emerald is in the claw with him."

"Oh, it is, isn't it?" Zeke asked in mock disappointment. His face twisted into an evil grin. "Then it seems he will have to die anyways. That's too bad. You should invite me to his little doggie funeral, HA HA HA HA!" He pressed a button on the ship that constantly tightened the claw, and Pip was howling by now in his suffering.

"PIP!" My face hardened in anger, and a low growl escaped from my throat. "Let. Him. GO!" I put my hand out, and a fireball flew from it and severed the claw from the ship. Pip and the Emerald fell out it to the sand, the little animal whimpering.

Another fireball flew from my hand and hit the bottom of the airship, causing it to short-circuit and blow up, knocking the twins high and far. "WE'LL BE BAAAAAAAACK!" they screamed as they flew away into oblivion.

I ran over to Pip, the poor boy whimpering and giving me a pained look. I took a healing balm out of my pack and dripped it over the cuts in his skin. "It's going to be okay..." I whispered to him, running my hand along his neck.

The cuts healed quickly, and Pip sat up and gave me his version of a smile, his tail wagging.

"Better?" I asked.

"Ruff!"

I chuckled and looked to the Emerald. It glowed brighter until an image of a clear-colored Emerald at the base of a mountain appeared inside of it. "Looks like Shallows Peak to me. What do you think?"

"Mrow."

I nodded. "Alright then. Let's get going before the twins show back up."

* * *

And Team Midget is blasting off agaaaain! Sorry, I just had to(it was my friend Trista's idea). But, we're done with the sand and on our way to the mountains. Perfect. Just...perfect.

Later people.


	5. Shallow Scoundrels

Meep.

Just so you know, if Arista keeps seeming to be a little...spaced out, that's supposed to be normal...I think. Ah, whatever. She matches my personality almost completely.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the Sol Emeralds or the Sol Dimension, but I do own its name, places, and shape(yes, I literally drew the map when I wrote the original story). I also own Arista, Pip, and the twins.

So, without further adieu, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Shallow Scoundrels

_Were they really serious about me saving the world? ME? I'm hardly cut out to be a hero. _I couldn't help but wonder what exactly my parents meant when they said that the world was in a bad state. Everything looked perfectly fine to me. What was wrong about it?

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" asked a familiar voice.

_Oh perfect..._ I looked to see the twins approaching, a scowl on Zap's face and an evil smile on Zeke's. "How are you back already after I blew up that ship of yours?!" I asked, scowling myself. _Wait, HOW did I launch those fire-thingies again? Was it just a spur of the moment, or can I do that all the time?...I could make some really good hot dogs like that._

"We have a lot of spares," Zap answered, snapping my attention back to them. "But that isn't the point."

"The point," Zeke continued, "is that you aren't about to be so lucky this time. We WILL get the Emeralds this time."

"In fact, why don't we have a race? The first to reach the mountain and the Emerald gets to keeps both. Deal?"

"Oh, you're on," I told them. I looked to Pip. "Let's go!"

* * *

I seriously had no idea as to why I agreed in the first place. Probably either another spur of the moment or another moment when I speak without even thinking about what I'm saying. Or both. That happened to me a lot. Even with my father being the Speed Demon, I wasn't fast in the least bit when it came to running. Speed-eating, yes, I was a pro at. But running? Nope. That's my brother's job.

Too bad I wasn't watching where I was going, because I ended up slamming right into a tree. At least Pip was still running; the Emerald's a lot more important than my brain cells at the moment. Then again, I had no idea where Pip even was. He was probably far ahead and already almost there. That made me remember why I- hopefully- agreed in the first place. With Father gone, Pip was now the fastest in all of Motal. He could outrun the midget aliens in their spaceship thing any day.

"AGH!" Zeke cried from up ahead. "Get back, you mangy mutt!"

When I managed to arrive at the scene, my head pounding, I was surprised to find Pip tackling their airship, growling ferociously. _Well, clearly he's still upset about what they tried to do to him last time, _I thought to myself, highly amused. _Right, back on topic._ While Pip was busy trying to climb up to bite and claw at the twins, I looked around for the Emerald, finding it hanging up in a tree at the mountain's base, glowing dully. I made a mad dash for it and scaled the tree with ease, grabbing the gem and sticking it safely in my pack. _Thank you, cat-climbing skills. _I jumped back down and looked for the airship, seeing it still locked in battle with the tiny, wild mixbreed. I tried to concentrate to call the fire back to my hands. _Come on...focus...come ON...Got it! _The fireball came freely and hotter than before, hitting the center of the ship. Pip ran towards me as the twins flew back into the sky crying their apparent motto of 'WE'LL BE BAAAAAAAACK!' as they went.

Pip jumped into my arms and licked my face. "Aw, come on, buddy," I told him. "You were great, too."

"Arp!"

I took out the Emerald as the glowed ever brighter to reveal a sky-blue one on yet another island. "Ummm...I want to say that's...Caper? May...be? Pip?"

Pip looked into the Emerald and cocked his head. "Arr?"

"Huh, you don't know either, then?" I shook my head slightly. "Well, I guess there's only one way to find out, then. Time to go!"

"Ruupf!"

* * *

I seriously want hot dogs now...you see what you do to me, Arista?! Forget it, I'm getting food.

Later, people.


	6. Talk About a Caper!

Meep.

I'm seriously just now realizing just how cheesy these chapter titles are...then again, these are the titles of an 11-year-old's overactive imagination. I guess I can afford to be cheesy this way.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the SpongeBob reference(whether you find it or not is up to you; I'm not saying what it is whether it's obvious to some or not), the Sol Emeralds, or the Sol Dimension, but I do own its name, places, and shape(yes, I literally drew the map when I wrote the original story). I also own Arista, Pip, and my coconut-throwing aliens.

So, without further adieu, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Talk About a Caper!

"Alright, now where's that Emerald?" I muttered to myself. The scenery looked exactly the same as it did in the gem. This HAD to be it. I pulled out the Emerald to lead the way. I mean, hey, if it glowed to show us where we needed to go, maybe it would be brighter the closer we got to there. ...Right?

Pip looked tentatively around us. He pawed at me.

"Hm? What is it?" I looked around to see what it was he was so worried about. I let out a slight gasp upon what I saw. The trees started to grow bare, and I hadn't even noticed as we were crossing that the water was starting to dry up. "W-what? What is happening here?" _Is this...is this what my parents were talking about?!_

Pip whimpered slightly, then looked into the distance and ran off after something.

"Wha-? Pip! Pip, where are you going?! What-" I felt a huge pain from something hitting the back of my head before I entirely blacked out.

* * *

"Uuuuuuhhhhnnn..." I came to to find myself covered in sand, Pip looking at me worriedly and pawing at my face slightly. I pushed myself onto my knees, holding the back of my head. I removed my hand and, thankful to see there was no blood, looked around to see what had hit me. I threw my arms up upon seeing a coconut a little ways behind me. "Who hits people in the head with coconuts anymore?!" I asked in both frustration and exasperation.

Pip whimpered and looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Arrr..."

I shook my head and sighed. "We lost the Emerald, didn't we?" I sighed again when he looked away. "Perfect...Wait a minute!" I moved to my pack in alarm and let out a sigh of relief (Yeah, I sighed a lot then. Still do, kind of.) after seeing all three of them still safe and sound. I looked back to Pip. "Alright, so we're one in the hole. We still have three against their one, though, so that's a good thing at least, right?"

Pip wagged his tail and yipped. "Arp!"

"Sure, we won't have an obvious guide to the next one, but if that's a privilege specifically for me, they still won't, either. So all we have to do is go by that glow, and where we find an Emerald, we'll find the twins and get back the other one. Ready, Pip?"

"Rarf rarf!"

* * *

...Meanyfaces. They're throwing stuff at me now.

I'm really starting to get annoyed by the section divisions here. They don't let me put my star-thingies...I officially give up trying to put the asterisks in.

Later, people.


	7. Cave Cope

Meep.

Yay, I'm half way through! And this is the third longest chapter by like, 100 words, so it's not too bad regarding length this time.

Why do we have to go into darkness...?

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the Sol Emeralds or the Sol Dimension, but I do own its name, places, and shape(yes, I literally drew the map when I wrote the original story). I also own Arista, Pip, the officially-sadistic twins(or at least Zeke is. Zap's, like, obsessed with himself), and the weird, giant shadow guy.

So, without further adieu, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Cave Cope

"The Great Cave? Oh, perfect."

The Great Cave was, as the name so obviously suggested, a giant cave in the northeastern part of the world. It was pitch black inside, and the stalagmites and stalactites looked like a set of razor-sharp teeth ready to chomp down on anything that dared step inside.

I sighed loudly as the Sol Emeralds' glowing seemed to imply that the next one was in the cave. "Welp, let's get going."

* * *

Those Emeralds were SO lucky they were worth this. I HATED the dark. And not being able to see where I was going. And bugs. Not looking at them. Just touching them. Henceforth, my reason for not liking to not see where I was going. And did I mention hating the dark? Blame my over-active imagination. I always ended up thinking I was seeing the scariest things I knew when I looked into the darkness. More reasons for hating being blinded.

"Time to get another Emerald HA HA HA!"

Of course. The twins were back again. _Crap._ I stuffed the clear Emerald back into my pack to dull its glow and crept behind a stalagmite, Pip following right after.

The twins had a bright light coming from their airship, like it itself was a round ball of light. They looked at each other in amusement before Zeke called out, "We know you're here, cat-girl! You can't hide from us! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

_Do they really know I'm here, or are they just assuming? _I decided to take the risk and stay hidden where I was, Pip crouched low in my lap.

"Do you really think you can stay hidden from us forever, girl?" Zap called. "Well, you can't! Now, save yourself the embarrassment us having to find you and show yourself!"

I clenched my teeth and leaned my head back against the rock. _They can't be serious. I'd rather have to deal with them finding me than just show myself to them! Maybe...they'll just go away if I stay hidden for long enough..._

"So you're not going to make this easy for us," Zeke said. "Very well then. Ready or not, here. We. Come."

As they drew closer and closer to where I was hiding, I knew I had to make a run for it to avoid being found. I readied myself to bolt, Pip in my arms, and when their light was just out of range to see me, I made a mad dash for further inside the cave.

The twins didn't seem to hear me, as they continued their calls and sporadic movements. I, being the clumsy person I was, was again not watching where I was going, and I tripped over something loose in the cave floor. I fell to the ground with a loud thump, Pip jumping out of my arms so he wasn't squashed. I looked behind me to see the yellow Emerald glowing faintly at my feet. I scooped it up and shoved it into my pack as the light from the airship came closer, the twins aware of my fall.

I jumped up and ran for cover behind another stalagmite, Pip right on my heels. Treading carefully, we managed to get back to the mouth of the cave without being heard again or spotted.

I let out a sigh. "My gods..." I said quietly, for fear of them hearing me, despite not even being able to see the light of their airship from the depths of the cave. "That was WAY too close for comfort."

We exited the cave just to find a giant shadow looming over us. I froze in my tracks at the moving shadow after hearing a low growl coming from above me. I looked up slowly to see this HUMONGOUS shadow creature staring down at us, a dark, twisted smile on what looked to be its face.

I screamed. Not the smartest thing to do, I know. But that was my first reaction to seeing this giant...I still don't even know what, staring down at me like I was its snack. It's not like you could do that much better. But after that, I bolted. Or rather, I tried to. It's not like you can really run from something that's a good couple hundred times your size. It can cover the distance you make in several minutes in one or two strides. Besides, it didn't even try to chase us. It sent out a lash of some sort of dark energy that knocked us out in one hit.

* * *

"I SWEAR, I'm NEVER doing ANY of this EVER again," I whined a bit groggily as I was coming to. Again. I looked for Pip, but he wasn't around, and I sat up quickly in a panic. "Pip?! Pip! PIP!" I jumped up and looked around me, frantically searching for any sign of him. All I found was a note a little ways off. It read:

_Dear Rat-Girl,_

_We told you you shouldn't have hid from us, and so you suffered a terrible defeat at the hands of our Master. You're quite lucky to have those Sol Emeralds to protect you; they lessened the damage to you. Otherwise, you would have very well been dead._

_You're little friend, however, was not so lucky. He is currently with us, and if you do not come to the Starry Jungle alone with every Emerald you currently have, we will kill him._

_The choice is yours._

_Sincerely,_

I could hardly believe what I was reading. The dastards had taken Pip from me! How dare they! But they honestly expected me to get help? From who? I knew virtually no one well enough to actually ask them with any sort of confidence. I had been alone all those years before Pip came along...

Their threat hardly broke my resolve. I knew I had to get Pip back, no matter what the cost. Even if I had to give up the Emeralds for his life...

The yellow Emerald glowed brighter in my pack. I took it out to see that there was a green one in Starry Jungle anyways. _Maybe...they won't have that shadow thing with them. If that's the case, then I can get Pip and the Emerald in one fell swoop. _I sighed loudly and looked to the sky. _Please oh please let my guess be right..._

* * *

Noooooo don't take my Pippy! ...Woah. I seriously just thought of Pippi Longstocking with that...am I really that old? Huh.

But that's enough reminiscing on the past. It's just time to kick some alien butt!

Later, people.


	8. Jungle Shuffle

Meep.

It's time to save Pip in a chapter that is completely different from the original. Literally, I remade this entire chapter to fit the animal-napping in the previous one that I added.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the Sol Emeralds or the Sol Dimension, but I do own its name, places, and shape(yes, I literally drew the map when I wrote the original story). I also own Arista, Pip, and the hot-headed midgets.

So, without further adieu, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Jungle Shuffle

"Oh, so you decided to show." The twins looked genuinely amazed by my appearance in the Starry Jungle. They had Pip tied up in a net, growling at them. He stopped when I walked into the scene and looked at me through hopeful eyes.

_Pip..._ "What, no humongous shadow creature this time?" I asked. _Please please PLEASE let him not be here._

"Unfortunately no," Zap answered, "for he had work elsewhere. But it's not as if you have any way to stop us so long as we have your little mutt." He grinned devilishly at Pip, who started to growl again and tried to lunge towards him to no avail.

_Perfect. _"You're right," I said slowly, walking towards them. "What can I POSSIBLY do to stop you so long as you have Pip in your clutches?"

Zeke looked at me in disgust. "What game are you playing, girl? For you should already know that if you try anything, your poor little puppy...THING, will be surely and utterly dead."

I stopped moving, now standing only a couple feet away from the airship. "And how would you do so, dare I ask?"

"Hm? Why would you wish to know of such a thing? Surely you aren't okay with the idea of the fleabag's death?"

"Oh, I'm just curious of whether or not it's something you can actually manage."

"Don't try us, little girl!" Zap shot at me. "Unless you want something to happen to you next!"

"'Little'? OH, you're calling ME little? And how tall are you two? Two feet tall? Pip's even taller than you are on his hind legs, and I hold him like a baby doll a lot of the time."

"How DARE you! Your little pet's going to die for that!" Zap launched Pip into the air, net and all, and started to aim a laser gun at him.

_Now's my chance!_ I leaped forward to kick at the ship, and my foot landed square in the center of it, knocking it off balance. I landed and kicked again, knocking the sky-blue Emerald from Caper Island out of the ship. I stopped long enough to catch Pip and place him on the ground, and I called the fire back to short-circuit the ship and blow it into the air once again.

"Are you okay, Pip?" I asked him after getting him out of the net.

He jumped up and started licking me to death, his tail wagging up a storm. "Arf arf arp Rupf Ruff!"

"That's a good boy," I said, laughing. Still holding him in my arms, I walked over to and picked up the Emerald the twins had. I looked around to try and spot the green gem somewhere among the trees. It took a bit of searching, but we managed to find it buried in the mud a ways further in. I wiped all of the mud off as the Emerald glowed brighter and showed the last gem, a purple one, inside a run-down and abandoned building. "Ummmm...yeah, no idea. Do you know, Pip?'

Pip cocked his head at the image before recognition appeared on his face and he took off running through the jungle.

"Wha-? Pip, wait up!" I called after him. A smile crept up on my face as I shook my head and ran off after my faithful partner. _Ah well, at least he's back._

* * *

I don't even remember how often I made him meow...not very often, probably. He's almost entirely a dog, but he does have his moments.

Time to go find ghosts! Maybe.

Later, people.


	9. Mansion Mix-Up

Meep.

Really short chapter, but not the shortest. Surprisingly. But that's just the next one. Typing really long stories doesn't suit me...until it comes to Fire Emblem. But I'm not supposed to talk about that here.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the Sol Emeralds or the Sol Dimension, but I do own its name, places, and shape(yes, I literally drew the map when I wrote the original story). I also own Arista, Pip, and the brief appearance(can it really even be called an appearance?) of Team Midget.

So, without further adieu, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: Mansion Mix-Up

"Wait, Mystic Mansion? Are you sure, Pip?" It was an old mansion that was abandoned decades ago due to rumors of ghosts inhabiting it. Of course, if they hadn't built it over a cemetery, there would be no ghosts, but people aren't always that smart.

Pip nodded his head before running off inside, making me chase after him once again.

"Oh, for the love of...Pip, stop running off so much!" Great. I was lost in a haunted mansion without Pip, never knowing who was moving what around or who was passing by me. Perfect. Did I ever mention that I scared easy?

I heard a BOOM from another part of the mansion, followed by a bit of rumbling. I ran towards to sound and was surprised to find Pip lying next to the Emerald, a hole in the ceiling up through the roof. I pointed to the layers of holes, extremely confused. "How did that happen?" I looked back to Pip. "Did you have something to do with that?"

"Rup Rupf!" He wagged his tail, picked the Emerald up in his mouth, and ran over to me, placing the gem at my feet.

"Did you...?" I started laughing as soon as I realized what he had done. "You seriously knocked out the twins yourself?"

"Arp!"

"Did they know you were there?"

Pip paused before shaking his head. "Mrar."

"That is, like, awesome, Pip! Come here." I took him in my arms and rubbed his head, and he started licking me to death. "Ha ha ha…come on, stop that." I picked up the Emerald and said, "About time." And we walked right out of the mansion.

* * *

Yeah, lazy chapter ending. I'm like that a lot, jut so you know for future reference.

Last Emerald claimed! How is Arista planning on taking care of the Emeralds? Find out next time on Emerald Adventure!

...Yeah, I'm probably never doing that again. The title is just too...meh.

Later, people.


	10. Destruction Upon Us

Meep.

Really, REALLY short chapter. Wait, can it even be called one? Oh well, they can deal with it.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the Sol Emeralds or the Sol Dimension, but I do own its name, places, and shape(yes, I literally drew the map when I wrote the original story). I also own Arista, Pip, and the Shadow(not to be confused with the character Shadow. If I owned him, I would have my way and make Shadaze an in-game pairing).

So, without further adieu, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: Destruction Upon Us

"Now I can finally do what my mother did."

"Rarp!"

"The only question is: how am I supposed to do that?"

"Arr?"

"I…guess I should-" BANG! "Waugh! What…what was that?!" I swerved around to see what the cause of the noise was behind me. "Woah!"

It was the shadow creature. I don't know how it got there, but there it was, destroying everything in its path!

I held my arms out in front of me. "How?! Just…how?!" I cried out in exasperation. "…Why do these things always happen to me?!"

Pip whimpered and rubbed his head against my leg. When I looked down at him, he smiled at me and wagged his tail. "Rarpf!"

My face hardened, and I nodded. "You're right. Wallowing in self-pity isn't going to help make things right. It's time to settle the score."

"Arfp!"

I looked back up to the Shadow. (Yeah, I'm probably just going to call it that from now on.) "Looks like it's at Destruction Reef. You ready to go Pip?!"

"AROOOOOOO!"

"Then let's do this!"

* * *

Yep, it's virtually all dialogue and me being frustrated. That happens a lot. Dialogue's my best thing. Imagery...not so much. But that's enough of me complaining and/or bragging.

Later, people.


	11. The Final Destination

Meep.

And now I get to kill some giant dark creature thing. This will definitely be fun...not.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the Sol Emeralds or the Sol Dimension, but I do own its name, places, and shape(yes, I literally drew the map when I wrote the original story). I also own Arista, Pip, and the Shadow(still not her father Shadow, otherwise he wouldn't be some kind of antisocial loner. And he would have a sister).

So, without further adieu, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Final Destination

"I-is it just me, or did that thing get bigger?"

"Mraroooo…"

We were standing in front of the Shadow at Destruction Reef, a place where ships enter but never return. The creature was at least several times bigger than I remembered it being at the Great Cave. "Oh, that's just perfect," I complained, staring up at the shadowy monstrosity. "How are we supposed to do this now, exactly?"

Pip looked at me with an expression that read, 'You're asking me?! You're the one who came up with the idea of going after it!'

"Well that's just me not thinking before I act again! Give me a break! Huh?!"

A bright flash from my pack brought my attention away from the current problem at hand. I quickly opened it to find that the Emeralds were gone. Suddenly, they appeared floating around us, glowing brighter than they ever did before. They started circling around us, and I had to close my eyes to avoid collapsing in dizziness, Pip following suit right after.

I didn't open them until I felt my feet lifting off the ground. I gasped in shock upon seeing that Pip and I both were floating, with the Emeralds still circling us, brighter and faster. I looked down to see that my fur was glowing, its color slowly changing from purple to pink. I spun around as the Emeralds disappeared, the color change set. I looked to Pip, who's fur had changed as well, from a dark brown to bright gold.

The Shadow roared upon seeing us in our states. It sent out an attack of dark energy as it had before, but this time, we were prepared. It flew past as we- or, actually just I- approached it.

As to why I said I...Pip had no idea what was going on. He was too preoccupied with the fact that he could now fly, and that's literally all he was doing. He didn't even notice anymore that there was that freakishly huge monster only a hundred yards away from him.

"Piiiiipppp..." I groaned, looking in his direction. I shook my head and sighed. "Why do you have to stop paying attention now of all times...?"

I needed to take my own advice. While I was busy complaining, the Shadow had charged another attack and sent it straight for me, hitting me square in the back. I spun around a few times before turning on it in aggravation. "Can't you see I'm doing something here?! Mind your own business!" I yelled. "You know what, I'm going to get you for that! Get ready!"

(And I can't write fight scenes blah blah blah...)

I seriously didn't think I had it in me. Again with the earlier fact that I had never fought anything before in my life before all of this started, I didn't expect to actually manage anything. My original proclamation was just another spur of the moment, so I wasn't really thinking at all when I first started. But it turned out pretty well in the end, to say the least. I kept getting hit when I wasn't paying attention, as this is me we're talking about, but I hurt it back ten-fold. Let me just say I love fire (and breaking the fourth wall, as you can see), because I was murdering the Shadow with it. Like, constantly. There was no physical stuff. Just fire. It. Was. AWESOME.

After enough battering it with my flames (I'm never going to get tired of talking about it, and yes, before you ask, I AM a pyromaniac), I managed to stun it for long enough to charge up a powerful attack that hit it in the center of its chest area. It fell into the water screeching and disappeared. I had won the battle.

* * *

Yeah, I seriously can't write fight scenes. At all. They just don't like me...

And the Shadow's dead and the twins are I don't know where. Probably making hot dogs somewhere. Yeah, this is making me hungry again...

Later, people.


	12. Home Again, Maybe

Meep.

Yep, last chapter, then I'll be out of your hair. Probably not for good, but...for the moment.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Shadow, Blaze, the Sol Emeralds, or the Sol Dimension, but I do own its name, places, and shape(yes, I literally drew the map when I wrote the original story). I also own Arista, Pip, Blast, and Fire.

So, without further adieu, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: Home Again, Maybe

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" I cheered, throwing my hands up. I flew over to Pip and took him in my arms, then flew all around the way he was during the entire battle. Until the power of the Sol Emeralds wore off. It happened suddenly, and as soon as our fur colors changed back we started plummeting towards the ground. "NOOOOO! THIS! IS! NOT! HOW! I! WANT! TO! DIIIIEEE! WAAAAAAAUUUUGGHHHH!"

"Gotcha!" We were caught in the air and saved by someone with such a familiar voice that I knew and loved.

"D-da..d? DADDY!" I wrapped my arms around my father's neck, somewhat squishing Pip in between us.

"Arista..." He had a genuine smile on his face, though it looked a little sad.

We landed on the ground, and Father put me back down on the ground, Pip still in my arms. "Wh-what? What's...wrong?" I asked, sounding a bit afraid. _Is he...disappointed in me? Did I do something to make him hate me?_

Father looked away, his smile turning into a frown. "I...I'm sorry," he said quietly, fooling with the ring on one of his cuffs.

_Oh. That's not what I expected. Wait a minute! _"Is this about the whole you-leaving-me-to-save-two-different-worlds thing? You don't need to apologize for it. I understand. You had to do it."

"But...if I hadn't-"

"I SAID don't worry about it. There's no point in fretting over the past. What's done is done. There's no changing it. Now stop pouting and be happy you can see your daughter again."

He looked back to me. "Arista..." he chuckled, a smile returning. "You know you sound just like your brother, right?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, he IS my brother. Which reminds me," I looked around, "where is everyone?"

"Did somebody call for a big brother?!" Blast came up behind me and scooped me up into his arms, me laughing. "Hey-o, sissy. Nice seeing you in the flesh. Hey, who's the dog-thing?"

Pip cocked his head at my brother and looked at him in confusion. "Rar?"

"That's Pip," I told him. "He's been with me for the past year and a half."

"Ooooohhh...wait a minute!" Blast looked at my father in mock anger. "You said we couldn't have a dog!"

"Well, oh well. Deal with it," I said, cuddling with my partner. "Once the doggie comes in the house, he stays in the house."

"Rarpf!"

"Oh, whatever," Blast said, rolling his eyes and putting me down.

"Where are Mom and Fire?" I asked, looking around again. I ran to them as I saw them coming up. "Found them!" Pip jumped out of my arms so I could put both arms around my mother.

"Oh, look at you!" Mother cried, breaking the hug so she could get a good look at me. "You've grown up so much!"

Fire looked at me with curiousity. "So you're my sister?" he asked.

"Yup," I answered, kneeling to be at his level (okay, maybe shorter than his level, but close enough). "And you're my little brother. Now that I think about it, when I was younger, I always used to complain that I wanted a little brother instead of an elder one."

Blast looked slightly offended at that. "Heeeeeeeeyyy…"

"Aw, come on, I don't mean that anymore."

"Sure you don't."

"Who was that big monster?" Fire asked, not even sounding the least bit afraid.

"Good question," I answered, scratching my head. "'Cause I really don't even know. Apparently he was some big creature after the Emeralds' power. That reminds me!" I opened my pack to take out an Emerald to find that they had all disappeared. "Wha-?! Where did they go?!"

Mother and Father looked at each other and smiled. "There's a really good reason for that," Mother told me.

Father nodded. "Just like the Chaos Emeralds, when the Sol Emeralds come together and release their power, they scatter and have to be found all over again."

My jaw dropped. "You've GOT to be kidding me."

Their smiles widened. "No, we're not."

I threw my hands up and turned away. "That's it, I'm done with everything. I go through all that just to have to do it all over again. Why does life hate me?"

"Oh, come on, sis," Blast said. "Winning's only half the battle. Besides, we can all do it as a family this time. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah!" Fire cheered. "Let's do it!"

"Sounds good," Father agreed. "It'll be just like old times, don't you think, Blaze?"

Mother nodded. "Right. It'll be good to do it all over again. It'll bring back all the memories of when we were their age."

"Wait, you mean YOU were our age once?!" Blast asked, surprised.

Mother swatted at him. "Oh, very funny."

Fire turned to me. "Sister?"

I looked to them, shook my head and sighed. "You people are so lucky to be my family. Alright, let's do it. You ready, Pip?"

Pip ran around, then sat at my feet, his tail wagging. "Rar Rarp!"

* * *

It's been a couple months since we re-collected the Emeralds. There are still no signs of the twins or the Shadow reappearing. So we've just been lazing around back home in the Shuppet Forest, waiting for the next excitement to happen.

It seems my brothers are a lot different than I had first expected. For one thing, Blast is pretty obnoxious sometimes, and he's scolded quite often by my Father.

Fire, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. He's completely obedient, polite, and moral. It's hard to believe the two are brothers. The only non-angelic thing about my little brother is his powers. As his name suggests, he's gifted with fire-bending, and he has been since he was born, as I later found out. Apparently he could use them since he was not even a day old, because the first time Father got a look at him, the baby set the flames off and nearly burned of my poor father's fur. Since then, Mother's been drilling him in how to properly control it, and now he's virtually a master at it.

As for me and Pip, things really haven't changed much. I'm still the timid klutz of a girl I was before (with the addition of my fire, of course), and Pip's still my loyal, loving, and dependable partner. But who knows? Maybe things will change for us someday. Father's been working on a way to go between here and Mobius freely, so something might end up happening with that. Let's only hope things turn out for the best. But it will mean more adventures, and a LOT more fun. It seems the adventures will never end for me and Pip.

* * *

And...we're done! Somehow. I have no idea how I managed to finish something in a short period of time. I'm known to procrastinate WAY too much...

I might post a sequel; I already have several chapters written out...I just have my problems with finishing chapter stories and don't want to disappoint anyone if I never finish. Let me know if you want me to go ahead with the sequel anyways. I'll go off of what you say.

And now, on to Fire Emblem!

Peace, people.


End file.
